Destiny and Pride: Fear and Fortuna
by Zenth
Summary: *COMPLETE* The next in this series. Something may be revealed about Zenth, but then again, it doesn't seem there is time for talk...
1. Mystery Revealed?

Destiny and Pride: Fear and Fortuna 

Authors Note: It is best to have read the other stories in this series to fully understand this story. My previous story was, "Destiny and Pride: The Trials". I warn you that everything here has a meaning, if not in this story, in a story that will eventually come. (Anything in parenthesis, like this is a thought). Also, the characters, Fox McCloud, Falco Lombardi, Peppy Hare, Slippy Toad, Fara Phoenix, and Katt Monroe are NOT my creations. They are © Nintendo. The characters Zenth, General Howard Taloon, and Commander Lokan are my personal creations. If you wish to use them in your own FanFic, see the contact info at the bottom of the story. I must give a special thanks to cybergum, who did some friendly reviewing and made a few suggestions, and also to MilesAMatthias, because an idea popped into my head while talking to him. I don't really know MilesAMatthias had anything to do with the actual idea though, but oh well… Also, the Food and Drug administration has nothing to do with this! Wherever you see FDA, it stands for Fortuna Defensive Army. On a final note, this is part two of my series, "Destiny and Pride". Ok, everything is straightened out, let's go to the story…

[Chapter 1: Mystery Revealed?]

            After the hardships that the Star Fox team endured on their voyage, the Great Fox finally made it to Fortuna. Everyone on board woke early to prepare themselves for atmosphere reentry. Zenth was readying himself mentally, remembering the rough exit off of Corneria. Once again, no outward signs where shown, not that any of the other members would have noticed. Touchdown on the surface of Fortuna was not as rough as he had expected. Immediately after landing, the crew left the ship, leaving only ROB64 behind to see what needed repairs.

            Star Fox was lead towards General Howard Taloon, of the Fortuna Defensive Army. The hawk greeted Star Fox and started to explain to them what they were here for. "As you may know, the FDA has some of the leading decoders working for it. But it seems we could not decode a message found on this disk, which was found on Corneria, and was wisely sent to us for decoding." Taloon held up the disk.

            "And Pepper thought this may hold a clue as to our enemy?" Fox inquired.

            "Yes, but our team has tried everything, including tracing it back to ancient languages. The only hope we have of decoding this message is to put this disk in your hands. I'm truly sorry we could not have done anything further," Taloon explained.

            "That's fine General. Thank you for at least keeping this safe, and hopefully concealed," Fox replied while taking the disk.

            "Yes, he have kept this disk well hidden from all, but our top team. We also will allow you stay docked here, and also we will refuel, and resupply you, while you decide your next course of action," Taloon offered.

            "Thank you General. Now we will be fully prepared," Fox replied as everyone left to return to the Great Fox.

            Star Fox returned to the Great Fox, pondering over their next actions. "Fox, give me that disk. I'll start right away," Katt said as she snatched the disk.

            "Well, we need a destination as soon as possible. The sooner we strike the weaker they'll be," Fox turned to everyone else. "Suggestions?"

            "We could look for any strange actions on each planet and sector," Peppy suggested. "We don't know how long it will take to decode that message."

            "They probably will try to strike us soon," Fara started. "Maybe we should try to capture a group of them for interrogation."

            "That's all fine with me, as long as I don't have to see them," Zenth replied. "But, of course, we have to watch out for any last tricks they may pull."

            "Maybe we could research their ship design," Slippy said. "That may give us a clue as to what planet their from."

            "Ok, so we'll start looking into strange activities in different parts of Lylat. Peppy, I'm going to leave that up to you. If we get attacked, we'll have to just try to capture a small group, and possibly salvage a ship, if possible," Fox revealed his plans.

            "Sure thing Fox," Peppy agreed. "But first, we should actually eat something. We haven't had time to eat all day!"

            "I'll see what we can do about food here, Peppy. Slippy, you should assess the damage done to us from before and help ROB with the repairs," Fox commanded.

            "Alright Fox. No one has looked into the damage yet," Slippy agreed.

            "We better start being more vigilant," Zenth said. "We don't need to die from anything that could have easily been prevented." With that Zenth walked out of the room, as everybody else attended their own duties.

            Katt studied the message very carefully. "Well now, this is very encoded… It makes no sense at all… hmmm…" Katt could hear footsteps behind her. She didn't turn around, believing that it was just someone from the team.

            "Katt? I know you heard me, don't be so careless," Zenth stepped into the room. "Anyway, I just wanted to take a look at this myself."

            "You worry so much, I knew it was you," Katt replied. "Well, four eyes are better than two."

            "I doubt you knew it was me. Forget it," Zenth replied as he turned his eyes toward the screen. "There not taking us lightly, I see…" Zenth looked at the message carefully. (Almost… It almost means something…) The wolf looked for any pattern that could reveal the message's meaning.

            The rest of that day went by quietly for a change. At night, though, Zenth could not find enough peace to lay sill. (I need to think about that message…) Zenth lay down, and remembered the encoded message. He could see it solving itself, and was horrified by what it revealed. (It can't be that… It's not possible! I will just have to check the original message tomorrow… I'd better be wrong…). Zenth could not get another moment of peace in his mind. He spent the entire night just lying in his bed, hoping he had not memorized the message correctly.

            The next morning started early for the crew. Zenth sleepily entered the galley, where breakfast had already been prepared for everyone. "Well, I guess I'm a little late…"

            "What was that you said yesterday, Zenth? Something about being more vigilant?" Falco humorously mocked Zenth.

            "I should start listening to myself then, shouldn't I?" Zenth replied. "But first, I need to actually get some sleep. Can't be alert without energy."

            "Bad night?" Slippy inquired.

            "It's nothing…" Zenth lied.

            "So Peppy, you find anything interesting yesterday?" Fara asked.

            "I only looked into Corneria's records. Only minor disturbances, all of which we solved. Of course, that's not including our little mix-ups. I hope to speak to Taloon today."

            "Ok, Peppy. I'll try to contact Bill on Katina," Fox replied. "Katt, any progress with the decoding?"

            "We'd better get our time's worth if I ever do figure it out! They really put effort into it, so it must contain some useful information," Katt replied.

            Zenth tried to ignore this conversation. (I could be wrong… I just have to verify my idea) Zenth thought to himself.

            After breakfast was done, everyone returned to their regular duties. Zenth went back to view the encoded message. "No luck, Katt?" Zenth inquired.

            "Not yet… This must make sense somehow," Katt replied.

            "Or it could be something to just throw us completely off-track," Zenth said. He looked at the monitor again. (Seems I am right… This has to be destroyed somehow. I cannot allow anyone to possess this knowledge) Zenth thought. (But maybe, I will have to reveal its contents…)

End of Chapter 1. Go on, or rest for a bit…

Contact this author at:

Zenth@sfx64.com


	2. Espionage

Destiny and Pride: Fear and Fortuna 

[Chapter 2: Espionage]

Just a few minutes later, a squad of hostile frigate-class ships appeared from space. They started laying siege to the military base. "CODE RED EMERGENCY! ALL FDA UNITS MOVE OUT! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! REPEAT! THIS IS **NOT** A DRILL!"

            Katt rushed to meet with the others. Zenth noticed his chance, and took the disk. "This will save me a lot of trouble…" Zenth then quickly rushed to meet the others in the hangar.

"Again!?" Fox exclaimed. "Alright, looks like we have to do this again!"

            "Wait, Fox!" Slippy exclaimed. "Two of us could sneak on one of the attacking ships! He have two hover-cycles and grapplers, as well as a torch."

            "You're right Slip. I'll go, who else?" Fox asked impatiently.

            "I'll go with you Fox," Zenth agreed. "The rest of you protect the base!"

            "Ok, Peppy, you're the leader for now," Fox turned to prepare for battle.

            Fox and Zenth sped across the snow, toward the mammoth ships. "Zenth, we'll sneak onto one in the back," Fox devised. "You do have a pistol?"

            "I wouldn't be any good with a pistol. I'm much stronger at close combat anyway, but I need you to cover me. There's no turning back now, so that's our plan," Zenth demanded. "Besides, I rather they feel my fury…"

            "You should carry one anyway, Zenth. I've got a spare pistol I always keep with me, so I'll give you that later."

            "Ok, Fox. I'd rather not, but you'd know better, wouldn't you?"

            "Ok guys, let's fly above them so they don't have a chance to notice Fox and Zenth," Peppy commanded.

            "Alright, Peppy," Falco agreed. "Fox and Zenth had better hurry!"

            "Once we confirm which ship they board, I'll contact Taloon, and let him know," Fara replied. (You stay alive, Fox…)

            "Alright, Zenth, slow down here," Fox commanded. Fox and Zenth slowed and prepared for their attack. "Ok, shoot the grappler at that ship and you'll be pulled up to it. You get one shot, make it count."

            Zenth aimed very carefully. (I must make this shot… ) Zenth thought as he aimed very carefully. "Looks right…" Zenth took his risk shot. Zenth's shot was going just a bit above the ship, but a gust of wind placed the shot back on course. (Pure luck…) Zenth admitted to himself. He held on tight as he was swept onto the back of the ship. Before Fox landed, Zenth took out the disc containing the encoded message. He broke it in half, and hurled it off the ship. Fox landed soon after.

"Just one moment Zenth," Fox said after they both landed. Fox took out a radio and confirmed his location with Peppy. "Alright Peppy, make sure this ship doesn't come under fire, unless something should happen to us."

"Sure thing Fox. Don't go dying out there! I'll have Fara contact Taloon immediately," Peppy replied.

"Thanks Pep," Fox finished. "Zenth take this," Fox handed Zenth his extra pistol. "You'll find a use for it." Fox took out the torch and made an entrance into the ship. "Well, here's our door, let's go!"

Fox and Zenth dropped into the ship, where they were confronted by three guards. "Intruders! Get them!" one of the guards commanded.

"Not today my dear friends!" Zenth yelled as he drew his spear.

The guards drew their guns. "Oh my, a spear!" one mocked.

Zenth thrust the spear through the guard's heart. Blood spilled profusely from the wound. "Yes, a spear," Zenth replied calmly. Fox was able to shoot one of the other guards that had watched Zenth easily destroy the first guard. Zenth quickly drew his pistol and shot several times at the remaining guard, only wounding his arm. Fox killed the guard with a single shot to his head,

"Zenth, your fighting is just too much," Fox complimented now that danger had passed for the time being.

"Let's not waste time, we have to finish this. I still need you to cover me," Zenth replied.

"Right, Zenth. And move slowly," Fox commanded.

"They're armor is so strong… Are we even doing and damage?" Falco asked.

"Analysis shows that we are doing damage to them," Slippy replied. "If we keep this up, we will win."

One of the hostile ships was destroyed in a near-blinding explosion. "This will go faster once Fox and Zenth take over one of them. I wish they'd hurry," Fara said, half-worried about Fox.

"Fox can do it, don't worry, Fara. If you do want to worry, you should worry about what will happen if we don't start fighting harder," Peppy consoled.

"You're right Peppy, Fox will be fine," Fara agreed.

Fox and Zenth listened for any activity on the other side of a door. "You hear anything Zenth?" Fox whispered.

Zenth listened for anything. "There's definitely someone in that room. Be careful."

"Alright, Zenth. I'll go in first," Fox burst the door open and shot the guards that were in immediate view. A guard aimed a shotgun right at Fox. Zenth launched himself over Fox with his spear, and drove the spear into the guard's head. "Good job, Zenth."

"Not now Fox, I noticed one esacpe! He'll be sure to warn the rest," Zenth advised. "We're marked now…"

"So we are," Fox agreed. "We'll have to hurry then."

            "Commander Lokan!" a guard reported in terror.

            "What is it, private?" Lokan replied.

            "Star Fox has broken into our ship! At least two of them are here!" the guard shrieked.

            "Well, then our aerial fight will be a bit easier, as long as we hold them back, but still they must be stopped!" Lokan commanded. "If they seize control, this attack is a complete failure!"

            Fox and Zenth heard a loud siren going off. "So much for a covert assault… We'll just have to rush them!" Fox warned.

            "Alright, Fox. Let me go ahead for a while. You should stay as far back as you can, while still being able to aim good," Zenth suggested as he rushed into the next door. Guards were already rushing towards their location before the door opened. Fox and Zenth found themselves in a storage area. "Be careful, Fox. This is one deadly maze…"

            They approached a corner, but as soon as they were within a few feet of it, two guards turned the corner, both ready to fire at any given moment. The guards immediately fired at Fox and Zenth. Fox shot down one guard, while Zenth killed the other with his pistol. "A gun at close range… That seems to be the only way this will ever be handy…"

            "It's been, quiet…" Zenth mentioned as they continued through the maze. "We've been here a while, and only that one confrontation…" he whispered. They turned another corner, where five guards "greeted" them. Fox and Zenth fought hard, but before the last guard was downed, he managed to place a shot in Zenth's left arm.

            "Zenth! You alright?" Fox asked worriedly.

            "I'll live. I can still fight. We can't stop now; you know that. Besides, its not… so bad," Zenth lied as he tried to hold back a grunt of pain. "I'm still going ahead."

            "Ok, Zenth. Be careful, though!" Fox warned.

            "You just follow your own advise," Zenth replied. "You're more important overall."

            "We are all equally important, that's why we're a team. Now let's go," Fox replied as he opened the next door.

            The two were confront by a staircase, with a guard at the top. The guard already started firing upon them, as they entered. Fox immediately returned fire. The gunfight lasted for a few seconds only, until the guard was killed.

            "Let me go ahead, Zenth," Fox demanded. Fox slowly made his way up the stairs. At the top was a door marked, 'Command Deck'. "This is where we need to get to. Expect it to be heavily guarded…"

            Zenth drew his pistol, expecting to need it first. "Alright, Fox. We'll only leave their leader alive then?"

            "Yeah. Get ready, like you said, no turning back," Fox said.

            "Then, no regrets," Zenth finished. Fox opened the door. As expected the room was thoroughly guarded.

            "Fools! You think you can so easily defeat us?" Lokan laughed evilly. "Make them suffer!"

End of Chapter 2. Continue or get some rest.

Contact this author at:

Zenth@sfx64.com


	3. Hostage

Destiny and Pride: Fear and Fortuna 

[Chapter 3: Hostage]

            Outside, in the aerial battle, the FDA was losing many ships and pilots. "Peppy, are you sure Fox can handle this stunt of his?" General Taloon inquired via radio.

            "Give us just a bit more time General. Fox will make it," Peppy replied.

            "Let's just not forget that it was Slippy's idea in the first place," Falco scoffed.

            "Falco! Fox doesn't just take random ideas! He knew this would be a good opportunity!" Fara retorted.

            "We had no time to think! There's no way he could have though the entire thing through!" Falco snapped.

            "You two just stop bickering! You should be at the enemies throat, not each others!" Peppy interrupted. "Sometimes you need to do things like this at the first chance, otherwise you may never get the same chance again! Let's keep up this, and we'll all soon see how it goes."

            Fox and Zenth regained consciousness, but both of them bound to chairs. "What… happened," Fox questioned.

            "Hah! You fools! You can never overpower us!" Lokan smirked evilly down at his victims.

            "You… fool. You'll regret not killing us," Zenth warned.

            "Don't put ideas in his head!" Fox snarled at Zenth.

            "Oh death is the least of your worries!" Lokan replied gleefully. "You'll soon be begging for it anyway!"

            "Sir! Shall we depart?" a soldier asked Lokan.

            "Yes, head straight for the rendezvous point. First of course," Lokan turned on a radio. "Attention, Star Fox and the FDA. We have caught you worthless excuse of spies, and perhaps we'll return them unharmed if we reach an agreement through negotiations. Until then, you'll just have to wait, we will soon reveal the location for our talks. Until then, you'll just have to wait," Lokan gloated as what remained of the attack squad disappeared into space.

            The remains of the Star Fox crew returned to the Great Fox to discuss the events that had happened and their next move. "I told you that was a stupid move," Falco snorted.

            "Falco, this isn't the time! Shut up and concentrate on what we're going to do," Fara warned.

            "We played right into their claws!" Falco responded.

            "Fara, I'm sorry, but I do have to agree with Falco here," Peppy intervened.

            "And think, what would have happened if they didn't go? This entire base would be dust right now!" Fara retorted.

            "She has a point…" Slippy agreed.

            "Dwelling on the past is not going to get us anywhere right now! What we are going to do now is the question," Peppy said.

            "They did mention negotiations…" Katt replied.

            "Yeah they also mentioned they may be returned safely. Face it, they hold all the cards!" Falco exclaimed.

            "Well then, we'll just have to be more tactical in our approach," Fara suggested.

            "If we could drag it out for a while, we may be able to gather enough time and information as to their location, and rescue them," Katt added.

            "Seems to be our only option," Peppy agreed. "We'll just have to wait until they give us, this location."

            In the next three days, Slippy finishes repairs to the Arwings. The Star Fox team is called to Taloon's office. "We received this message early in the morning."

Peppy takes the message from Taloon and reads it aloud. "Our negotiations shall take place in the Katina Army Base. Get there immediately if you want a chance to save your comrades!"

"Katina Base?" Falco questioned. "How can they have it there?"

"Communications were lost with Katina about two days before the attack here. They may have taken the planet over," General Taloon explained. "Corneria and Fortuna both sent investigation teams, communications were lost with both of them."

"We'll go investigate immediately, General. If we contact the investigation teams, we'll save them," Peppy offered. "We'll leave immediately, but before we go, I'd like to thank you for allowing us to stay here."

"Thank you for helping defend us, and rescue these teams Star Fox."

With that, the crew departed for the Great Fox, ready or not for their next adventure, they were leaving immediately.

Ok. Since this story is done, I have a VERY special request of you. I want –BAD- reviews, and don't just make up stuff, show me what's bad, so then my next fic will be closer to perfection. At least one bad thing, please? Of course, do show something good at the same time!

Contact this author at:

Zenth@sfx64.com


End file.
